I love you like a love song Phineas phinabella
by Azz-rosez
Summary: 12 years old Isabella writes a song to show 11 yeas old Phineas how she really feels about him


Isabella sat on her bed _thinking_ about how to tell Phineas her feelings for him she tried telling him but she just choked up she paced up and down her room then it hit her why not write a song about how I feel about him that's perfect she thought she grabbed up her gituar and a notebook with a pen then she started writing

_[Verse 1]_  
It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A centerfold, miracle, lyrical  
You saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby

_[Chorus]_  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

_[Verse 2]_  
Constantly, boy, you played through my mind like a symphony  
There's no way to describe what you do to me  
You just do to me, what you do  
And it feels like I've been rescued  
I've been set free  
I am hypnotized by your destiny  
You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
You are... And I want you to know baby

_[Chorus]_  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby  
I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby  
I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)

_[Bridge]_  
No one compares  
You stand alone, to every record I own  
Music to my heart that's what you are  
A song that goes on and on

_[Chorus]_  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

I love you...like a love song...

It's perfect Isabella squealed in joy then she paced into the bathroom toke a shower her hair was in a ponytail with her pink bow on top and her same every day clothes a white T shirt with a pink dress and belt pink shoes and white socks then she skipped downstairs with her gituar feed pink ate her breakfast and slowly walked her way to her friend/crush backyard okay here goes nothing she said nervously.

"hey Phineas watcha dooing?" she said walking in the back yard "oh hey Isabella you look cute today" Phineas said with a smile Isabella felt her cheeks was red and hot "thanks" she replied happly "so like um where's ferb?" she asked confused "I have no idea I hadn't seen him since all morning" Phineas said "so what's with the gituar?" Phineas said tilting his head confused "ohh uhh I kinda actually wrote a song today so I was hoping if you wanna hear it?" She asked nervously her heart started beating fast "sure I'll love to hear it" Phineas said excited she toke a seat in front of him smiling and blushing like crazy "okay now stop blushing" she said a little too loud softly Phineas gave a slight chuckle and looked at her beautiful eyes then she started singing the song

_[Verse 1]_  
It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A centerfold, miracle, lyrical  
You saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby

_[Chorus]_  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat  
(He started smiling and chuckling when she said and I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat)  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

_[Verse 2]_  
Constantly, boy, you played through my mind like a symphony  
There's no way to describe what you do to me  
You just do to me, what you do  
And it feels like I've been rescued  
I've been set free  
I am hypnotized by your destiny  
You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
You are... And I want you to know baby

_[Chorus]_  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby  
I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby  
I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)

_[Bridge]_  
No one compares  
You stand alone, to every record I own  
Music to my heart that's what you are  
A song that goes on and on

_[Chorus]_  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

I love you...like a love song...

once Isabella Finnished the song Phineas face was red as his hair like he was hypnotized by Isabella's beautiful voice "Isabella this song is amazing!" He said surprised "thanks and guess who gave me the inspiration to write this song?" she asked as she got off the grass to stand he raised an eye brow at with a confused look she face-palm herself and sighed "Phineas you gave me the inspiration to write this song the song is about you the boy who I sang about is you Phineas I like you that's why I wrote this song to finally tell you how I really feel about you" Isabella said smiling "awwww Isabella I like you too and I mean like -like you" he said hugging her then she hugged back "I never said anything about this because I thought you wouldn't feel the same way I do" he said as they let go of each other "well ya though wrong" Isabella said laughing they bother laughed for a while then their eyes met they started smiling then their faces were getting close by the second then their lips touched next thing they knew they were kissing then they broke apart because they were out of air "wow!" They both said in amazement "first kiss huh?" Phineas asked with a chuckle "yeah but I'm happy my first kiss was with you" Isabella said smiling same here Phineas said back then they were about to kiss again then all their friends burst through the gate cheering including the fireside girls the fired away from each other blushing "where were you guys?" Phineas asked trying to be normal "at the park playing hoops" buford said "what's up with you and and girly? your both red" buford asked confused "nothing" they both said quickly "I know my chief so come Isabella start spilling" grechen said crossing her arms "nah I'll tell ya for meeting tomorrow" Isabella said smiling "now if you'll excuse me there's something I wanted to do all day long" Isabella said "Phineas is Candace home?" Isabella asked "uh no she out with my mom and dad why?" he asked "no reason" Isabella said then she ran inside and closed the glass door and gave a loud scream of excitement then she started happy dancing "yup that's my Isabella alright" Phineas said chuckling "what did you just say?" ferb said confused "oh uh nothing" he lied.

**the end.**

**don't forget to review. love ya3**


End file.
